


'Cause You and I Are Guilty Pleasure

by Hollyspacey



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexting, Shameless Smut, Skype, Smut, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3936217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollyspacey/pseuds/Hollyspacey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was one of those things that just happened. One thing leading to another, and before you know it, you're taking your clothes off for Phil Coulson. Or at least that what Darcy tells herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Text Me

**Author's Note:**

> Well, as I was writing my second Phil/Darcy story I realized that it was as angsty as my first, so basically this is me trying to prove to myself that I can write Phil/Darcy that isn't a complete downer. I've learned that I cannot, however, write Phil/Darcy that isn't totally smutty. I think I'm ok with that. I hope you enjoy!  
> Title from In My Arms by Kylie Minogue.
> 
> You can find me on the tumblr as hollyspacey. Feel free to drop in and say hello!

Darcy let out a muffled curse as she was smushed between the wall and a certain drunk archer. “Really, Clint?!” She twisted around to lean him up against the wall as he started humming what sounded suspiciously like circus music. She rolled her eyes and walked forward a few steps to open his door, she was far too tipsy to be dealing with this.

With a fair amount of shuffling and cursing, Darcy eventually got him inside the apartment and on his couch. She frowned down at her inebriated friend, “Well, we know which one of us can’t hold their liquor. _Still_.” Clint responded with a soft snore. “J, make sure he doesn’t choke on his own vomit or anything tonight. He is a real life disaster, I swear.”

An almost amused voice came from the ceiling, “Yes, Miss Lewis, I agree. I will certainly make sure that Mr. Barton survives the night. Although, he is scheduled to go in to work in the morning, something about filling out six months worth of paperwork he’s missed. Should I see if I can reschedule?”

Darcy laughed, “No, it’ll serve him right. I’ll text Coulson and let him know what to expect. Thanks, J.”

“Certainly, Miss Lewis. Have a pleasant evening.”

Darcy skipped back to her apartment, it was too early to turn in and she hadn’t had enough alcohol to make her sleepy, just enough to loosen her up and put her in a good mood. Not even Clint getting super sloppy and passing out could ruin her mood.

She tore off her clothes, leaving on her fancy new bra and panties and slipping on a tank top. She flopped back on her bed and turned on some music, tapping her feet to the beat. She took out her phone and scrolled through her contacts until she reached Coulson’s name. Pulling it up, she typed out a message.

 **Darcy** : _Hello, Son of Coul. Just a heads up that Clint may not make it in tomorrow. Sorrrrrry!_

A moment later, her phone beeped.

 **Phil** : _Miss Lewis, what have I told you about getting my agents intoxicated?_

 **Darcy** : _To have fun while I’m doing it???? :)_

 **Phil** : _No. I believe I said not to get them intoxicated. At all._

Darcy giggled, Phil was such a grouch! And he didn’t know it yet, but a fun fact about Tipsy Darcy was that she had an alter ego, Fun Darcy, and Fun Darcy was about to mess with the good agent. Make him crack.

 **Darcy** : _Oh c’mon, Phil. Live a little. Have some fun. Clint needed to drink. Besides, it was our anniversary!_

 **Phil** : _I’m sure I’ll regret asking this, but anniversary of what?_

 **Darcy** : _The first time we got drunk together._

 **Darcy** : _He was a lightweight then, too._

Darcy could swear that she could hear Phil sigh as he read that. What a killjoy. Of course, just because the agent was a total party pooper, didn’t mean that Darcy didn’t like him. Oh no, quite the opposite. Something about the fact that he was so uptight and serious all the time drove Darcy crazy. She had serious fantasies about untying that tie and getting Coulson to let loose.

The fantasy was becoming a problem though, because Darcy now spent a lot of time antagonizing him, trying to get a response. Well, a response other than businesslike professionalism or a dry sarcasm. Which she also loved, by the way. Add that to the fact that Darcy thought he was a total dreamboat, and she was basically screwed.

 **Phil** : _Of course, Miss Lewis. I didn’t realize it was for such an important reason._

 **Darcy** : _Thank you for being so understanding._

Darcy thought for a moment. Phil probably wouldn’t respond to her anymore, but she was wide awake and in the mood to cause trouble, so she made a decision to keep texting him.

 **Darcy** : _Sooo, whatcha doing this fine night, Son of Coul?_

_..._

Phil was sitting on his couch, doing some work when his phone started beeping. When he read the message, he sighed. Since he was alone, though, he didn’t bother to hide the smile that wanted to cross his face whenever Darcy Lewis popped up. She was infuriating and borderline disrespectful, but he was still drawn to her. Her lighthearted banter always entertained him. It seemed like she got a particular pleasure in rattling him, in drawing him out of Agent Mode as she called it. This was irritating, sure, but it still made him feel a sort of affection for the girl.

If he were younger, he may have made a move, responded to some of her blatant flirtation, but Phil knew his place. She was gorgeous and funny and smart, he would be lying to himself if he thought she was truly interested in him.

But sometimes, on nights like tonight, he started feeling reckless. He wanted to push back when she started on him. Wanted to see just how far she’d take this. It was the only reason he could come up with as to why he responded to her, instead of reprimanding her or turning off his phone.

 **Phil** : _I am catching up on some paperwork. What about yourself?_

 **Phil** : _Other than leading my agents astray, that is._

 **Darcy** : _Just laying here, listening to music, enjoying my little buzz._

 **Darcy** : _Also, it’s a Friday night. Why are you doing paperwork? You should be out having fun._

Phil shook his head, who exactly did she think she was talking to?

 **Phil** : _Paperwork is fun._

 **Darcy** : _Omg. I have no response. That is literally the most boring sentence I’ve ever read._

 **Phil** : _I’m sure that’s not true._

A minute or so passed, in which Phil decided Darcy must have decided that he was too boring to keep her entertained. He had just set his phone to the side when it beeped again. A message arrived, followed immediately by another. This time there was a picture attached to the message.

 **Darcy** : _Whatevs._

 **Darcy** : _So. Son of Coul. What are you wearing?_

The picture attached was of her making an exaggerated wink at the camera, hair fanned out behind her. Phil groaned, _What was she doing to him?_ He hesitated, not entirely sure how to respond.

 **Phil** : _Wouldn’t you like to know?_

 **Darcy** : _Wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t wanna know. ;)_

Phil swallowed. He felt like they’d come to a big red line. One which, once crossed, couldn’t be uncrossed. He still wasn’t sure if Darcy was just teasing or not, but he instinctively knew that whatever he said next was going to decide if they’d take a step back or ignore the line altogether. Phil also knew he wasn't one to back down from what he saw as a challenge.

 **Phil** : _I’ll show you mine if you show me yours._

_..._

When Darcy pulled up the text, her eyes widened and her pulse quickened. Ok, so this was happening. Whatever this was. She adjusted her tank so that her bra peeked out of the top, and the hem of the tank lay just covering her panties. She draped herself in what she hoped was a sexy pose and after a few tries got a pretty cute picture. She added the picture to her message and hit send before she could chicken out. If he got mad, she had full intentions of playing it off as a joke. If he didn’t get mad, well, who knows.

 **Darcy** : _Your turn._

_..._

Phil opened the picture hesitantly. He wasn’t sure what to expect. His mouth went dry as he looked at Darcy, all laid out, curves barely covered. He certainly didn’t have anything to send to compare to that, so he just took a picture of his t-shirt clad upper half, a wry grin on his face.

 **Phil** : _Mine’s not as interesting as yours, sorry._

 **Darcy** : _Interesting, huh? Not the word I would’ve chosen._

 **Darcy** : _And I liked yours. Casual Coulson is pretty hot. ;)_

Phil laughed, she was a devilish girl, that was for sure.

 **Phil** : _What word would you prefer I use?_

He waited a moment, until he got a new message complete with a picture attached. It was Darcy, she’d taken off her tank top and taken a shot of herself sitting up, the camera facing down. He could see the soft swell of her breasts over her bra and the curve of her hip, barely covered by a strip of lace. Phil felt himself growing harder just looking at her.

 **Darcy** : _I don’t know. Be creative._

 **Phil** : _You’re right. Interesting wasn’t the right word._

 **Phil** : _You are gorgeous, Darcy._

_..._

Darcy couldn’t help but grin at the compliment. She took a photo of her smiling at the camera, sending it along with another message.

 **Darcy** : _Thank you._

 **Darcy** : _What was that about showing me yours if I showed you mine?_

 **Phil** : _What exactly would you like to see?_

 **Darcy** : _Well, all I’m saying is that you are wearing too many clothes. Surprise me._

The next message that came through was a picture of Phil’s bare torso. Darcy raised an eyebrow, _I knew he was rocking some serious muscles under those stuffy suits!_

 **Darcy** : _Much better. I know I said Casual Coulson was hot, but Shirtless Coulson is way hotter._

 **Phil** : _If you say so. It does make me wonder what Shirtless Darcy looks like though…_

Darcy stared at her screen a moment, she was pretty turned on by this point, and she would bet that he was too. Sending a nudie pic to Phil Coulson was so not anything she ever expected to happen, but in this moment she was pretty excited about the idea.

Suddenly, this whole situation had gotten a lot more interesting. Gathering her courage, she unhooked the bra and tossed it over to her chair. She arranged her hair just so and took a picture.

 **Darcy** : _Well, I did say I’d show you mine…_

_..._

Phil knew as soon as he sent the previous message that if she responded, he was going to be a goner. He definitely wouldn’t be able to stop this, not that he was exactly making an effort to. A message arrived, a picture, and he almost dropped his phone scrambling to see it. Phil groaned when he saw it.

He thought he could live to be a hundred and never get the image out of his head. Darcy was staring at the camera, a challenge in her eyes, as usual. The difference was she was completely topless. Those breasts Phil had admired on many an occasion were right in front of him, they looked so soft and smooth, her nipples hard and pink, her hair curled in tendrils against her pale skin. Phil reached down and pressed the heel of his hand against his erection, groaning.

 **Phil** : _Fuck, Darcy_.

 **Phil** : _Are we really doing this?_

 **Darcy** : _Why? What are you doing over there? ;)_

 _Might as well go for broke,_ was Phil’s only thought as he took a picture of the tent in the front of his pants. Then, impulsively, he slid his hand down, taking another photo of his hand inside his pants, stroking himself.

 **Phil** : _Does this answer your question?_

 **Darcy** : _Yes, it does._

_..._

The moment Darcy opened Phil’s picture, she felt a shock go through her body straight to her core. She slid her hand down into her panties, totally unsurprised to find herself soaking wet. She ran her fingers between her folds, rubbing at her clit. She took a picture of her touching herself and sent it to him.

 **Phil** : _I wish that I could touch you right now._

 **Darcy** : _Fuck. Me too. I’m so wet for you._

Darcy thought a moment, taking an even bigger plunge.

 **Darcy** : _Do you have Skype? I wanna watch you._

She pulled out her laptop and laughed when, a few moments later, her Skype started ringing. So Secret Agent Man must not have had any trouble finding her. Reclining back a bit, she fluffed up her hair and got prepared.

She bit her lip when the image of a shirtless Phil covered her screen. His hands were resting at his sides, but she could clearly see his erection through his sweatpants. Unconsciously, her hand drifted up and brushed her nipple, causing her to let out a soft sigh. He must have seen because he let out a jagged breath, “Darcy.” She grinned at the camera and touched her nipple again, “Hello there, Phil.”

His hand drifted up to his thigh and clenched into a fist. Darcy followed its movements, “You can touch yourself. I want you to. I wanna see it.” He took a deep breath, nodding at the camera and put his hand inside his pants, stroking his length hesitantly.

Darcy made a soft noise and clenched her thighs together, “Pants off, Phil. I said I wanted to see.” He let out a rough laugh, “Yes, ma’am.”

As his hands went to his waistband, he paused, “Oh, and we are absolutely discussing this the next time I see you.” Darcy shrugged, “Whatever you say, Secret Agent Man.” She twirled her finger at the screen in a _just-get-on-with-it_ gesture and he pulled his pants down, his cock springing free.

The mischievous look that always seemed to be in her eyes was chased out by something more primal. She sighed his name and her hand went to rub at the front of her panties. Phil gave himself a few rough strokes as he watched her, “I’m feeling very underdressed here right now.”

Darcy bit her lip and sat up on her knees. She hooked her fingers in the sides of her panties and slowly dragged them over her hips, flopping back to kick them off. “Better?” Phil gave a rough nod, squeezing himself at the sight of her spread out before him. Her hands ghosted across the tops of her pale thighs, slowly drifting down to cup herself. Phil watched as she cupped her left breast in her hand, softly pinching her nipple.

She was flushed, hair pillowing around her face. Her other hand was between her legs, moving in a way that was causing her to make some irresistible little moans. Phil could feel himself getting harder as he watched. He stroked himself in time to her fingers’ movements, wishing, not for the first time, that he were there with her. What he wouldn’t give to bury himself in her, feel her skin against his, hear those sweet little noises and know that he was creating them.

Darcy, too, was moved by an intense desire to touch Phil. She wanted to break the good agent and she’d done just that, if his actions now were any indication.

The way he rubbed his cock, the way those delicious muscles in his forearm flexed with the movement, the way his stern agent face had shifted and been replaced by a fierce concentration on the task at hand, and at her.

More than anything really, the reverent way he was looking at her. It was more than she’d ever expected out of him, and she still wanted more. “God, Darcy. You are so fucking beautiful right now.” Darcy smiled a hazy smile, “You too, Phil. I want your hands all over me, your mouth, everything.” Phil let out a rough groan, “Yes, I wanna be there, making you feel good.” His voice was strained and Darcy felt her muscles begin to tighten, “I’m so close, Phil.”

Phil began stroking faster, roughly arching his hips into his hand, “Come for me, Darcy. I want to see you.” Her movements grew frenzied and Phil watched as her whole body clenched then released in a shaky wave, a keening cry coming from her mouth. Her release sent him over and he stroked himself until he was coming in hot streams across his thighs, her name on his lips.

They gazed at each other in the afterglow of their orgasms, woozy with pleasure. Darcy spoke first, a content grin on her face, “Well, that was fun.”

Phil nodded, “That it was,” he paused, wiping himself off with his shirt and pulling up his pants, “Unexpected, but fun.”

Darcy just shrugged, “I never thought it’d happen, but I won’t lie and say I never thought about it.”

A flicker of surprise crossed his face, only to be replaced by a look of conflict. He was probably trying to be the mature one in the situation. She just sent him an unconcerned smile, “Seriously, this was fun. Don’t overthink it, Phil.”

He gave her a sheepish smile, he must have seen in her face whatever it was he needed to see, “Ok, I won’t.”

Darcy yawned, “Well, I’m gonna sign off now. A good orgasm always makes me sleepy. I’ll see you around?”

“Yeah, I’ll see you. Have a good night.”

“Oh, I already did,” she said, signing off with a cheeky grin.

Phil swallowed, _Did that really just happen?_


	2. I'm Working, Dammit

Darcy was curious what would happen the next time she ran into Phil. Would he play it cool and pretend nothing had happened? Would he be a total weirdo around her? Would he try to get inside her?

Whoa. Maybe not that one. Or maybe so, Darcy really had no clue.

Living and working in the Tower, it wasn’t like she was out and about in the city enough to run into him. If she was going to run into him it would be when he showed up for his semi-regular visits to check in on the Avengers. As the SHIELD/Avengers liaison, it was technically his job to spend time at the Tower.

He’d usually show up a few times a week, check in with everyone, do debriefs, and discuss mission details. And, seeing as how Bruce was both an Avenger and a lab-mate with Jane, Darcy usually got glimpses of him when he visited.

The week after their little Skype session, fate must have decided to keep them apart as long as possible, draw out the inevitable. He’d been working on a reconnaissance mission, so he’d not been able to stop by the Tower as much as usual.

Then, on the one occasion he did get to stop by, Darcy was trying to help Jane reconstruct a piece of machinery and was distracted when he came into the lab. As he was leaving, he looped by them, “Dr. Foster, Miss Lewis.”

Darcy’s head flew up, he had spoken to them both, but his eyes were fastened firmly on her. She felt her lips curve up into a small smile, “Agent.” His face never changed, but she could see his eyes twinkle back at her. He gave a brief nod as he walked out, Darcy being torn away from watching his retreat by Jane’s voice screeching at her to pay attention to what she was doing.

The next time Darcy ran into Phil, it was totally unexpected.

She’d actually been able to drag Jane out of the lab and down the block to her favorite coffee shop. They were standing at the elevator waiting to go back up to the lab when Darcy heard a familiar voice behind her, “Hello, ladies. I don’t often see you two out of the labs.”

Jane just nodded, already engrossed in her Science! notebook again. Darcy arched an eyebrow, “Oh, you know, it’s always nice to have a change in scenery. See something new.” Phil’s lip twitched, “Yes, of course.”

The elevator door slid open and they slipped inside, Darcy standing between Phil and Jane. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, suddenly very aware of the proximity of his body to hers, barely a foot separating them. The elevator stopped a few floors up and a group of people entered the space. Darcy and Phil were crowded closer together, and he stepped back to stand at her shoulder.

The doors closed and Darcy felt a hand land on the small of her back. She schooled her face into a look of indifference as she glanced over at Jane, still occupied by her science, and the other people in the elevator, facing away and involved in other conversations.

She shuffled back a half step, leaning into his touch. His hand pressed into her back, sliding down the curve of her hip and circling back to cup her ass. He gave her a firm squeeze that sent tingles through her body. She felt her face flame with desire and was surprised to find that all rational thought had fled her body. Not that she was known for her rationality.

She was known, however, for her mischievousness. It was this very quality that spurred her to slide her hand back to palm the front of Phil’s crotch. She was pleased to find that Phil was as affected by their little game as she was, a fact further proven by the gasp that left his lips as she gave him a furtive squeeze.

He made a small cough to cover it up and she glanced back over her shoulder, “You ok there, Agent? Not getting sick are you?” She wasn’t even facing him and she could still picture the look that would be on his face, “No, Miss Lewis. I’m sure I’m fine. Thank you for your concern over my well-being.” Her thumb rubbed him as she shrugged, “Oh, you’re quite welcome.”

She had to stop the surprised squeak that threatened to leave her as he slid his hand from the curve of her ass inward to press between her thighs. She could feel a shot straight through her core at the contact.

Luckily, it was at this time that the group who’d gotten on the elevator stepped off and she somewhat reluctantly stepped away. Jane wasn’t exactly the most observant when she was in science mode, but Darcy would bet that she might be distracted by the two of them moments away from dry-humping a few feet away.

It wasn’t long before the elevator reached Phil’s floor. He ran his hand over her backside as he stepped around her, shooting her an intense look as he walked out, “Have a good afternoon, Dr. Foster, Darcy. I’m sure I’ll see you around.”

Darcy grinned at him calling her by her first name. The only other time he’d ever done that was their last conversation. She wiggled her fingers after him, “Later, Phil. See you around.”

As the doors slid shut, Darcy stepped back to lean against the elevator wall. She peered over at her friend who was still flipping through her notebook, lost in thought. _Oh, Jane. Bless you_.

They’d just arrived back at the lab when Darcy got a text.

**Phil** : _You play dirty, Miss Lewis._

**Darcy** : _No, I play to win. And you totally started it!_

**Phil** : _Maybe so. I couldn’t resist._

**Phil** : I’m _sure it’ll please you to know I had to step into the restroom before meeting with Tony._

Darcy started giggling at the thought of Phil trying to talk to Tony with a hard-on. Tony would never let him live it down.

**Darcy** : _Aww, it’s a shame you couldn’t find someone to help you out of your predicament._

**Darcy** : _Also, props to me for not pointing out the obvious preDICKament pun._

**Phil** : _Yes, you are a bastion of self restraint._

**Phil** : _But to your original point, it really was a shame. Do you know of anyone who would’ve been willing to help me?_

**Darcy** : _Hmm, good question. I mean, I’m always willing to lend a hand for my friends._

**Phil** : _Good to know. I’ll keep that in mind._

**Phil** : _Also, you look beautiful today._

**Darcy** : _Gah, stop being a weirdo._

**Phil** : _My apologies. Now get back to work._

**Darcy** : _You get back to work._

**Darcy** : _Unless you are getting paid to grope people in the elevators?_

**Phil** : _Nope, that’s just a perk of the job._

**Darcy** : _Yep, I’d definitely say it was perky._

**Phil** : _You didn’t seem to mind._

**Darcy** : _Oh no, I absolutely didn’t._

**Darcy** : _I particularly liked having your hand between my legs._

**Phil** : _Stop this right now. I have to work and I can’t keep sneaking into the bathroom to calm down._

**Darcy** : _I already told you how to remedy that._

**Darcy** : _On a totally unrelated note, are you stopping by the lab later?_

**Phil** : _I’ll try to swing by and see Bruce._

**Darcy** : _Oh, just Bruce, huh?_

**Phil** : _Maybe. There is a really cute lab assistant down there I’d like to see._

**Darcy** : _Hmm. You should definitely stop by the lab, then._

**Darcy** : _I’d bet that cute lab assistant knows of a couple of secret makeout spots._

**Phil** : _Yes. I’ll definitely ask her about that_.

**Phil** : _Now I am going to do my work. Stop distracting me._

**Darcy** : _Yes, sir._

**Phil** : _That was more distracting than I’d like._

Later, Phil did show up to the lab. He stood at Bruce’s desk, doing his Agent thing, but Darcy was pleased to note that he glanced her way on more than one occasion. Finishing up the page of notes she was working on, she ambled over to Jane’s desk to get her lunch order.

Bruce and Phil were deep in conversation when she walked over to them. She leaned against the side of Bruce’s desk, “Sorry to interrupt, boys, but I’m going on a lunch run. You want anything in particular?” Bruce smiled up at her, “Whatever they have in the cafeteria is fine. Thank you, Darcy.”

She reached out to ruffle his hair, “No problem, Brucie. Phil,” She said his name with a nod. She could feel his eyes on her as she walked away, swinging her hips with only a slight exaggeration.

A few minutes later, she was leaning against the wall outside of a supply closet when Phil exited the lab. He gave a cursory glance around the hall, pausing when he saw her.

He nonchalantly walked over to her, “Miss Lewis.”

“Agent Coulson”  

Darcy looked down the hall and reached up to trace the stripes on his tie, before giving it a quick tug. Letting go, she arched an eyebrow and opened the door to the supply closet, stepping inside. She could see Phil take a gulp and give a final look down the hall as he stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

It was darker than out in the hallway, the closet lit only by the dim emergency lights. There was a table in the corner and Darcy shifted the boxes on top enough to hop up on the edge, swinging her legs. Phil stood at the door watching her.

Never looking away from him, Darcy began sliding her skirt up. When her thighs were completely bared, she pulled her cardigan off and cast it to the side.

Phil slipped his jacket off and hung it on the doorknob, “Is this one of those top secret makeout spots I’ve heard so much about?”

She grinned devilishly, “Why don’t you come over here and find out?”

He took a breath and took two long strides to reach the desk, stepping between her legs. She grabbed his tie again, tugging him forward so he put his hands on the desk beside her thighs. Their lips were close as they stared at each other, breaths mingling as each dared the other to make a move.

With a final tug to his tie, Darcy pulled Phil forward just enough for their lips to meet. It was a tentative thing. After having so much intimacy between them, this first kiss was adding a brand new layer.

Their lips brushed together, Phil surprising Darcy when he pushed his tongue into her mouth to tangle with hers. She cupped his face in her hands, deepening the kiss. Phil’s hands lifted from the table to hold her waist. His hand politely caressing her side elicited a frustrated groan from Darcy. She slipped her hand to his, dragging it upwards to cup her breast.

He snaked his hand into her tank top, playing at the edge of her bra. His fingers dipped in, palming her bare breast and letting his fingers brush against her nipple. He gave a soft chuckle as she made one of those breathy little moans she’d made when she was touching herself during their Skype tryst.

He grabbed her by the hips and pulled her to the edge of the desk at the same time he stepped forward, pressing their bodies together fully. She let out a little gasp when she felt his erection nudging against her.

Darcy reached back to grab his ass like he’d done to her in the elevator. She pulled him as close as possible, tilting her hips forward and back. They rubbed together like teenagers making out on a couch, before Phil stepped back a tiny bit.

Darcy made a protesting cry, which was cut off as Phil slid his hand under her skirt. His fingertips roamed over her thighs, gently sliding down to run down the front of her panties, “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to touch you.”

Darcy sighed, “Yeah, the feeling’s mutual.”

He pulled the fabric aside, sliding his finger against her folds, “Fuck, Darcy. You’re so wet.” Darcy giggled breathlessly, “Yeah, I blame you for that.”

He sent her a smirk which grew at the soft moan she made when his finger trailed up to touch her clit. He slid a finger inside of her, then another. With his other hand, he pulled down her top enough to see her for the first time, “Your tits are beautiful, Darcy.”

She just gave him a lazy grin, distracted by his hand moving against her, fingers stroking, thumb rubbing her clit. He dipped his head to give a gentle lick to her breast, circling inward to draw a pink nipple into his mouth. Darcy gripped his head and bucked her hips against his hand.

He could feel her body tensing, her thighs beginning to tremble. His movements quickened, his fingers twisting up to drag against her sensitive spot. She came with a murmur of his name that turned into a content moan.

He held her as her breathing evened out, a gentle look on her face, “Really, Phil? I swear, your hands are my favorite thing in the world right now.”

Her lips brushed his, a soft sigh escaping her mouth. He grinned, “My hands are similarly fond of you.”

A devious look covered her face as she nudged him backwards to hop off the table. She pushed him backwards to the wall before sinking to her knees. Her hands moved to unbuckle his belt and unfastened his pants. She slowly slid the zipper down, maintaining eye contact. Her hand trailed down his chest, and into his underwear.

Tracing her fingertips along his length, she gazed up at him innocently, “Wait, didn’t you mention something about us having a talk the next time we see each other? Do you wanna do that now?”

He narrowed his eyes, a bit distracted by her hands moving against him, “I don’t think that will be necessary. We can talk anytime,” he said, his voice gruff.

Darcy’s face broke into a proud grin. Maybe she really had broken poor Phil, “Yeah, that’s what I thought you might say.” She lowered his underwear enough for his dick to spring out, “You know, I loved watching you the other night while you touched yourself, but all I could think of was how badly I wanted to get my hands on you. Now I have my chance.”

Her hand came up and gave him a few tentative strokes. She could hear his breathing speed up as she leaned forward and gave him a lick. She could feel the heat radiating off of him and taste him on her tongue.

Hands still softly stroking him, she slid him into her mouth. He let out a strangled, “Darce,” and his hands tangled in her hair. She moved one of her hands to his hip, gripping him as she began bobbing her head up and down his length.

Phil watched in adoration at the woman on her knees in front of him, then she did something positively sinful with her tongue and his head fell back against the wall. _What did he do to deserve this?_ “Fuck, I’m getting close.”

She glanced up at him and gave a small nod, cupping his balls in one hand as she created more suction. Phil’s body jolted as he gave a strangled cry and filled Darcy felt a series of hot bursts hit the back of her throat. He leaned back against the wall, exhausted.

He reached down and offered Darcy his hand, pulling her up. He dipped his head and kissed her, tasting himself on her lips, “You are a wonder, Darcy Lewis.” The familiar playful look filled her face again, “I could’ve told you that, Phil. But I did have rather a lot of fun showing you.”

He played with a lock of her hair as he looked at her, “Well, I have always been a hands-on learner.”

She grinned, “So I see.”

They both stood, embracing one another, and Darcy gave a groan, “Ugh, I have to go back to work. Poor Brucie’s gonna starve waiting on his sandwich.”

Phil chuckled, “The big guy will come out and it’ll be all our fault.”

"Right? We’ll have to explain that we set off a Green Alert all because we were getting some in the supply closet.”

“That’ll go over well with Fury.”

Darcy grimaced, “Yeah, that one would be all yours.”

Frowning, she stepped back, “I guess I do need to go. Kinda don’t want to.”

Phil nodded, “Kinda don’t want you to.”

She gave him a shy look, “You coming to Tony’s party this weekend?”

Phil shrugged, “Wasn’t planning on it. I’m actually not sure I’m on the guest list.”

“Sure you are. And if you’re not, I’ll get you on there.”

“You want me to come?” He asked, not bothering to hide the surprise in his voice.

Darcy played with the lapel of his jacket, “Well, it’ll probably be fun. Free food, booze. Tony making a fool of himself.”

“That does sound fun.”

She nodded, “Yep, and I’ll be there. All dressed up. Not to mention that the party’s here at the Tower, just a few floors above my apartment. My bed.”

Phil took a deep breath, “Suddenly, that sounds a lot more fun.”

Darcy bit her lip in a grin, “I thought so. Anyway, I’ll get you on the list. Hopefully, I’ll see you.”

With that she sauntered out of the closet. Phil straightened himself up and followed behind a few minutes later. Huh. Looked like he had a party to look forward to.


	3. A Formal Affair

Darcy stood in front of the mirror, admiring her reflection, “Damn girl, you lookin’ hot tonight.” And she did. She’d managed to wheedle Tony’s credit card away long enough to get Jane out of the lab to go dress shopping.

When she found the dress, she knew it was the one. Knee-length, black and sparkly, with a swingy skirt. Darcy was in love.

So, now here she stood, hair half-pinned back in a tumble of waves, face perfectly made up, girls out, and a dress solely designed to make hearts break. Although she was really hoping it would work on one particular heart.

Gathering her courage, she gave a final twirl and dabbed some perfume along her collarbone. She slipped on her high heels like a warrior slipping on armor to go to war.

Now to see if Phil showed up. Not that she cared. Nope. Absolutely not. Didn’t matter at all.

When she arrived at the party, she gave a quick glance around the room. No Phil. She tried to smooth out the furrow that had appeared between her brow as she headed over to where Thor and Jane were sitting.

She spent the night mingling with her friends, she didn’t know most of the people who showed up to these shindigs. Hell, she doubted if Tony did. It was like _The Great Gatsby_ sometimes: _throw the party and the debauched revelers will come_ _._

She’d just stepped up to the bar when someone came to stand beside her, “Having a nice time, Miss Lewis?”

Her lips curled into a smile at the man attached to the voice. She turned to face him slowly, “I am. I think it may get better, though.”

He smirked, “Oh, really? Any particular reason?”

She shook her head and looked around the room, “Nope, no reason. Just a hunch.”

When she looked back at him, she gave him a once-over. He’d ditched his usual uptight look in favor of a light grey button-down and a darker grey sport coat. Darcy would not deny it was doing things for her, “Is this your party outfit?”

He leaned forward to order a drink and turned to face her again, “It is. Do you like it?”

She nodded slowly, “It’s nice. Somewhere between Casual Coulson and Jack-Booted Thug Coulson.” He grimaced, “Please don’t call me that. You said when I replaced your iPod you’d stop calling me that.”

Darcy giggled, “I know, I know. I won’t do it again, promise.” He gave her a doubtful look, reaching back to get his drink.

“Anyway, like I was saying, I like this look for you.” She pasted a serious look on her face and softly ran two fingertips along the top of his chest where his shirt was unbuttoned, “This is distracting, though. Is that _two_ buttons I see unbuttoned? It’s kinda scandalous, really.”

She withdrew her hand, pleased to see his eyes darken as he looked down at her. “I could say the same for your outfit as well.” he said, not bothering to hide his perusal of her rather impressive cleavage. She could feel her body getting warmer at his gaze.

Phil’s eyes flicked back up to hers, “So, I have to say, I’m surprised you got me on the quest list. Tony’s mad at me because I made him do paperwork.”

“Dude, never doubt my skills. I’m awesome like that. Plus, JARVIS and I are total BFFs.”

“Ahh, I should have known.”

Darcy twisted around to look in the direction of Tony as he was lighting something on fire and Pepper was yelling at him to put it out, “Ehh, he won’t mind that you’re here. He hates paperwork, but he likes you.”

"I’m not sure if I agree with that assessment, but if you say so.”

She nodded, her voice light, “I do. I mean, everyone likes Phil Coulson, don’t they?”

She glanced away but could feel his stare as he asked, “I don’t know, do they?”

It was something she’d been struggling with for days. She’d always had a crush on the guy, but all this new stuff was making her tiny schoolgirl infatuation not so tiny. Somehow, she’d developed feelings for the guy. And it made her more than a little nervous. She remained in place, still not looking at him, as she thought over his question.

She decided to be as bold as possible while still remaining frustratingly vague,  “I think so. Or at least they could like you. Maybe. Who knows?”

Phil took a half step closer, “What about you, Miss Lewis?”

“You’re alright, I suppose. And I do have it on good authority that you’re a pretty good kisser.”

He gave a soft laugh, “Yeah, I’ve heard my hands are pretty good, too.”

Darcy snorted into her drink, “I may have heard that, too.”

She grinned up at him, suddenly not caring about her little crush or any of those feelings that seemed to be creeping up on her. She was gonna enjoy herself, dammit. Have some fun and let whatever was gonna happen, happen. “It’s getting late. I’m gonna say my goodbyes and head downstairs to my apartment. I’d like for you to join me.”

That look was back in his eyes as he inclined his head, “I’d also like that, very much.”

Darcy swallowed the last bit of her drink and set her glass on the bar, “Ok. Good. Maybe mingle for a few minutes and then come on down. JARVIS will show you the way.”

She gave a little wave and he watched her circle the room one last time, before he headed over to have a conversation he wouldn’t remember with a group of party guests.

Darcy practically ran back to her apartment. She gave a final look to make sure it looked relatively clean, no bras on her coffee table or anything equally as embarrassing. “Hey, J? When Coulson leaves the party will you direct him to my apartment, please?”

“Of course, Miss Lewis. Shall I also turn on the privacy mode for his journey downstairs?”

“Yes, please. The last thing I need is Stark sticking his big nose in this. Thanks, J.”

“The pleasure is all mine, Miss Lewis.”

She was about to start pacing when she heard a tentative knock on her door. _Ok, Darce, let’s do this ._ She put on a playlist of soft, romance-y songs to set the mood. Not that the mood wasn’t already pretty set in her eyes. Her stomach was filled with butterflies as she opened the door to see Phil standing nervously at her threshold.

It seemed neither one of them were under any illusions about why he was there, and that they were both pretty excited about it. She stepped aside to let him in, closing the door behind her. He stood in front of her, eyes blazing.

He closed the gap between them, eyes darting downward when she licked her lips. His hands came up to cradle her neck and he kissed her. She hugged him against her, relishing the feel of his tongue exploring her mouth.

Phil walked her back until she was pressed against the door, his body melded against hers. They kissed with an intensity that Darcy hoped was indicative of things to come.

She ran her hands under his jacket, breaking away from the kiss long enough to murmur, “Off.” He chuckled, shucking off the jacket and returning to her.

His hand slid between her back and the door to play at the zipper of her dress. With a teasing tone, he whispered at her ear, “Off,” as he ran the zipper down.

She shivered as he slid the dress off her shoulders, taking in her lacy underthings. He ran his finger along the strap of her bra, “Is this what you were wearing the other night?”

She bit her lip to cover her grin, “Hoped you’d notice. I’ve thought about you taking these off of me since then.” He made a sound similar to a growl as he ran his hands over her. She began unbuttoning his shirt, knuckles brushing against his bare torso as she went down. He eventually came to her aid and pulled the shirt off, tossing it aside.

She moved to his pants, unbuckling and unzipping until she could pull them down. He stepped out of them and she studied him, hard as a rock inside of his boxer briefs. Darcy could feel a tingle between her thighs at the anticipation.

She grabbed his hand, warm and large in hers, and led him to the couch, pushing him down. She climbed on top and pulled his mouth to meet hers. With a few subtle movements, she was soon rocking her hips against his. He reached back and unclasped her bra.

Darcy sat back and watched his face as she slid the undergarment off. She’d never seen anyone look at her so admiringly, so awed. It was dizzying.

His hands ghosted up, holding her breasts in his hands, thumbs brushing her nipples. She sighed at the sparks she felt at the contact. He hefted her in his hands, giving her a gentle squeeze. She rocked her hips against his erection as a sign of appreciation.

Phil leaned forward and took her nipple in his mouth, tongue swirling around the tip. She just threw back her head and ground against him. Their bodies rocking together, separated only by two pieces of fabric.

Darcy sat up suddenly, holding up a finger, “Oh, hold on, be right back.” She climbed off of him and sprinted into her bedroom, coming back with a foil square in her hand.

Suddenly, she felt very shy. They were really about to do this. They gazed at each other a moment and Darcy sighed with determination.

She walked over to stand directly in front of him. Taking his hands, she placed them at the sides of her panties, smiling as he took the hint and pulled them down. He took in a deep breath as he looked at her totally naked body standing before him.

She leaned down and tugged at the top of his underwear, him lifting his hips so she could pull them off. When she stood again, she resumed her spot on his lap. His erection was resting against his abdomen and she gave it a few strokes.

He watched as she grabbed the packet on the table and opened it, before sliding the condom down his hard length. She rubbed against him, feeling him hit against her clit. She lifted herself up and lined him up with her wet, aching entrance, slowly sliding down until he filled her.

Once he was completely buried inside of her, he gripped her ass, and made a strangled noise. She met his eyes and they stayed in that weird, lovely place for a few moments. It was the most intimate moment Darcy had ever experienced.

Their lips met in a gentle kiss and Darcy began to move, finding a pleasurable rhythm. Phil’s hips arched to meet her as they moved in tandem. He slid his hand between them to rub her clit as she moved, her quickening breath and soft moans signaling her approval. Her hand on his shoulder began squeezing tightly and his fingers quickened.

Within moments, he could feel her walls convulse around him as she let out that delicious cry he’d grown to love. He followed soon after, coming with a grunt and a final jerk of his hips.

Her movements slowed, then stopped, and she slumped against his chest. They lay there, Darcy feeling Phil’s heart beating fast beneath her. She stood up long enough for Phil to take the condom off and discard it, before resuming her position.

They rested against each other on the couch, squished together in the too-small space. Her head was pillowed on his chest and he could hear the vibrations as she spoke, “We could go lay in my bed, if you want. It’s bigger than this.”

Hoping he wasn’t misreading the situation, he asked, “You want me to stay the night?”

She gave a little half shrug, “If you want. It might be nice.”

He stroked her hair, “If you let me stay the night I may be like a stray dog. You may never get rid of me.”

Phil could feel her small grin against his chest, “I don’t mind. I like strays.”

He huffed a soft laugh, “Alright.”

She peeled herself off of him and walked into her bedroom, climbing under the covers and throwing them back so he could join her. He pulled the blankets over them and pulled her back flush against his chest, arms wrapped around her. Darcy ran her fingers over the hand laying against her stomach and she felt completely content.

Phil was still behind her and she thought he’d fallen asleep, when he spoke softly, “I know we still need to have that talk, and I don’t know what’s going to happen between us, or if there technically even is an _us_ , but I want you to know that this, right now, is the happiest I’ve been in a long time.”

Darcy felt a lightness fill her body, “Me too. And I like the sound of _us_ . No promises or labels or anything, but _us_ sounds nice.”

He nuzzled against her neck, “You really are something, Darcy.”

She buried her face in the pillow, hoping to hide the giddy sound in her voice, “Gah, Phil, stop being a weirdo.” He just chuckled and squeezed her against him, both of them drifting off to sleep in each other’s warmth.


End file.
